Liberty Day
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: US troops, missing home, so far away, and literally in another world, decide to celebrate their most sacred day to the fullest and given how many people they've rescued since arriving, well, why not go further? Okay, this is a new post. The original became corrupted. So those who have seen, hopefully this one will work for you. On that note, Happy 4th of July 2017 and 241 years USA


_**Liberty Day**_

 **Summary:** US troops, missing home, so far away, and literally in another world, decide to celebrate their most sacred day to the fullest and given how many people they've rescued since arriving, well, why not go further?

 **XxXxX**

 **United Nations Expeditionary Forces-Falmart Territory**

 **0545 Hours, Local Time**

 **XxXxX**

The blow of the bugle is a surprise as one by one more bugles joined it. The roar of cannons announcing the new day startled troops and civilians as well as guests out of their beds. The timed shots and their differentiating roars told that these were different pieces of artillery than the norm.

That and the smell of sulfur was extremely strong and hung like a hidden fog.

Then came the music. Soft and upbeat with a lot of emphasis on the brass bands.

Many look out of their windows to see the marching bands parading through streets and down avenues. Flags fluttering above the leading troops, as soldiers marched, looking their absolute finest.

Someone from Earth checked the calendar to see if some special event had been planned. Only for the British officer to curse when he saw what the day was. It figures. He sent out an alert what the racket was about and got ready to go about his day, no matter how much he wanted to strangle an American neck right now.

Stepping out as a marching band with color guard went by, playing _**King Cotton**_ by John Philip Sousa and written in 1895, he could only groan. Any plans for sleep disappeared for sure. Still, he won't hold it against the damn Colonials.

Only the loss of sleep. He'll get his, same with everyone else who had been making such plans. Still, if the Yanks are being this obnoxious, he isn't turning down the chances of food and drink later. Probably even shows too.

Beats the usual diversions around this place.

 **XxXxX**

Princess Pina Co Lada had been startled less by the bugles and more by the cannons. She had literally fallen out of her bed and hadn't been the only one. The music only added to her confusion, though.

The red haired and eyed Princess of the Empire looked out of her bedroom's window to see a marching band going by, playing a song, that unknown to her, is titled _**The Washington Post**_ by American Military Bandmaster, Sergeant Major/Lieutenant Commander John Philip Sousa, USMC/USNR and titled the 'The March King.' This particular song of his, was written in 1889 for the Washington Post to use for an essay contest.

Little did anyone know at the time, it would go on to be one of many National and Marching Songs of the United States of America.

Still, the woman is quite amazed by the song. To date, she hadn't really heard many songs that weren't part of the American Pop Culture, or that of its many allies. This song, by stark contrast, is more formal and organized.

Sure she had heard and seen a few such songs, but she can easily hear many different songs, each with their own style and most sounding much more formal and even she could tell they heralded from an earlier time.

Throughout her morning ritual, she could hear the Americans playing different music. It also sounded like they were holding public drills. Allowing people to see their combat styles and techniques.

Surprising, to say the least as the woman, fresh from her morning bath, oh! how she couldn't wait to get the basic knowledge to have hot and cold running water in her estates and palace!, she stepped out in a freshly laundered uniform and was immediately greeted by the sight of an American flag with just a mere 15 stars on it, but as she looked on, she noted it had 15 stripes as well.

It also flew over men, clearly Americans, in blue and white uniforms. Some actually looked to be black and white as well. The jackets were either blue or black with red cuffs and yellow or orange, she couldn't tell, lines on the front where brass buttons, polished to a bright shine, while all wore white trousers with either black boots or shoes on their feet. They also didn't wear helmets, instead tall black or blue hats that stood up on their heads with some having what might be feathers in attached to the front and all had straps that were low and fitted snugly under the chin.

Some of the men, in a type of officer's uniform, even rode upon horses, showing surprising skill. Though she also saw that these officers had swords of a design she did not know. The blades either slightly curved or straight with a complete handguard.

Some with stripes on their upper arms, sergeants she realizes, also had swords and the rifles they carried were mostly wood with brass fittings and looked almost decorative compared to the Americans' normal rifles and carbines.

As she set off to see what was, is, going on, she is treated to the sight of a clearly cavalry section with orange stripes on their uniforms, wearing a darker blue uniform coat with light blue trousers, a flat, rounded hat, and orange stripes on their uniform legs and their rank markings, which oppose the blue stripes she had just seen, come by her, riding their horses, a flag with more stars, but far fewer less than the Fifty Stars she knew, but the stripes were back to being just the Thirteen Stripes.

Joining her knights, the Order of the Rose Knights set off to investigate this sudden and inexplicable, but definitely not spontaneous explosion of difference, music, and as she and her knights were stopped by men in three pointed hats with dark blue coats, X-crossed white belts over their chests, buff colored trousers and wearing some kind of chain to a chest piece or identifying mark, they soon saw why.

"What are those artillery guns?" her page, Hamilton Uno Law stands up in her saddle to see the strange guns.

Men and women moved about them. Unusual is probably an understatement. The Americans wore a dark blue coat with simple dark blue caps and black belts with light blue pants and black shoes with white socks clearly visible. Possibly wool socks no less, given their thickness.

They had red markings for those that had a rank. Strangely, there appeared to be no difference among the Privates. No Specialist markings either. Just a plain uniform, followed by the Corporal and then several different Sergeants ranks and after that were the officers with small markings on their shoulders.

Soon it became apparent why they were being stopped, along with everyone else.

The strange artillery looked like Field Guns in a way. The 57mm guns they were used to seeing along with the 75mm Field Guns, all were made of steel metal with rubber wheels. Not these guns.

Instead, they appeared to be made of iron. Some had a bell shape at their barrels while others tapered off cleanly. The carriages were made of wood and were very simple and high things compared to the steel Field Guns. They also used wagon wheels covered in an iron outer band, likely to improve mobility and preserve the wheels longer.

There are also no breach blocks. Instead the weapons appeared to be loaded from the front. A dangerous place. Though the firing method is the same, though everyone takes a stance to the sides and back of the guns.

Then the guns fire, issuing a distinctively different thunder, a bright burst of fire that leaps out like a dragon's breath, and so much smoke, like a man made fog!

They also loosed by staggered volley. The hollow sound of them firing, indicating no live round in the guns. Still, the guns, instead of sitting still, rollback and have to be pushed back into place. Runners from strange and small wooden wagons with only two wheels held upright by poles beneath their yokes bring up by cloth satchel another powder charge.

Highly unusual. Though they are allowed to continue on, though, a mounted man in a blue coat and tan pants with a tan hat, similar to what the Australians wear, though the with the wide brim unbound, leads them by the artillery.

Suddenly he calls a halt and Princess Pina realizes he isn't the only one, as everyone behind them is also stopped. More guns, with men dressed more like the guards before the artillery, are also firing even smaller guns.

Now that she thinks about it, those guns were quite large compared to the Field Guns she had grown accustomed to seeing. More to the point, her memory is now tickled and she remembered seeing such Field Guns outside public places and at several old National Battleground Parks and inside decommissioned forts preserved as parks as well. Men and women had been also dressed in much the same way, showing off the military drills of the past US Army.

These guns are fired by lit torch. The guns recoiling the same way. It appears only the method of firing is different. So now the Rose Knights have a good idea of how long it took to develop the technology.

Once those guns were done firing, they were lead on and soon left to go about their business.

Near the American bases and camps, the places are festooned with the country's national colors, emblems, and flags and banners.

Most soldiers are still dressed as they normally are, though many are now wearing causal clothes from their world, making them stand out.

Games, food, drinks, all sorts of things have been placed out. Sports are going on all around as well. From games the Rose Knights know to games they've never seen before. There are even areas set up where people, even those of different nations, are actually firing scale down weapons with hoses attached to them or with large bottles of water at the back or beneath them.

Music, joyful and upbeat, fills the air as lives bands perform.

Unable to help himself, Princess Pina watches her long time friend, teacher, and confidant, Grey Co Aldo go over to one of the shooting booths. A man takes Grey's horse and ties off the reigns as Grey dismounts and inspects the shooting booth. Paying a bit of coin, he takes up the game's challenge.

After some instruction, Grey can be see competing against a motley collection of children and adults, including elders, of several races as they tried to burst balloons by firing on a short distance targets with some kind of water gun.

A child cat girl wins with surprise as she hadn't started out as well. But when she looked ready to quit, an American woman helped her correct her aim and have a little confidence in her. The girl easily beat the proud warrior Grey by a longshot, though Grey took it well. After all, everyone got a prize, though the girl got a large, fabric-made, stuffed bear called a Teddy Bear and so named after one of America's greatest Presidents who was also a famed merchant, hunter, farmer, and even a great war hero who lead his men to everlasting glory who once refused to shoot a bear cub that was chained to a tree, calling it unsportsmanlike!

Grey returned with a small, stuffed toy lion on a small chain that he fixed to his armor with a bit of wry humor. Most definitely shared by the rest of the knights as well.

After taking off once more, the Rose Knights came across Torrent Company engaged in a mock battle with the Zouves Company. Both wearing Blue and Grey and engaging under different flags.

Whereas the men and women of Torrent Company fought under their beloved American flag, the Zouves Company, dressed like their forebearers the knights are quick to learn, are wearing largely grey uniforms and fighting under a flag called the Stars and Bars.

Torrent Company apparently represents the Black Hat Boys of the Midwestern Iron Brigade.

Despite a near break in their lines, Torrent reveals the legendary discipline and firmness of the Iron Brigade. Volunteers granted the right to wear the then standard issue conical hats of the Regular Army. Thus how they became known as the Black Hat Boys.

The weapons are so primitive when stood against the modern American firepower. None of the knights doubt the Empire could have possibly won, though it would have been a Gadsden in all possibility.

The muzzleloaders look to be easily exploitable, but these were men and women practicing a reenactment of a mock battle, rather than a real battle with their usual battle hardened determination.

Victory might not have been so easily possible.

As soon as the mock battle ends, the two companies and several others participating shake hands and laugh together before heading off.

Those in grey are quick to hurry and change and Pina realizes something with a frown.

All of the men and women were White whereas the blue uniforms were all of the usual American mix. She wonders about that. It's highly unusual.

Perhaps she could ask Steven. He might be around, it is his company and so dismounting she goes to look for him.

She finds him easily enough. Torrent Company is fielding questions and giving good answers. She also learns why of the differences. Apparently, the Blue and Grey uniforms that Zouves and Torrent represented, was the American Civil War. A war that was, ironically, fought over slavery, which had been imported to American lands before the nation's founding and thus was already a part of its life.

But Steven Grey Ryan proved able to explain why there is no slavery in America now and why it carries a staunch Anti-Slavery attitude.

A regiment of stand in slaves for their masters had fought so well, that the state they fought for for the founding of the United States of America granted them freedom and eventually ended slavery in the state. This was followed by other Northern States as well. Eventually only the Southern States retained it and tried to import it to the Western United States, where it was clashing with poor folk struggling to build lives there, and even outside, which received hefty negative responses from not only other countries, but Americans both North and South.

In fact, the popularity of Slavery was such a doubtful question, that during the Civil War, only one state did not raise a single loyalist company to fight for the Federal government. That one was the one with the highest slavery and almost no independent work areas for non-slaves. There had even been a popular movement in two of the Deep South States to found a new loyalist state as what happened with West Virginia.

Two of the stars on the Stars and Bars were also not truly representative, as both the States they represent actually were against secession, though movements and the State Government of one, tried to subvert the popular choice not to secede and even try to ban Pro-Unionist, which made up most of the States' populations, from being able to vote and hold protest.

Those States, Kentucky and Missouri, were able to maintain their State Identities and remain loyal to the Union by chasing out the Secessionists with Federal help.

In Kentucky's case, it was invaded as an attempt to usurp the State's legitimate government was made, but a fast response by a Union Army allowed the legal State government to remain in power and eventually drove the Confederate Army's invasion force out with heavy losses.

While in Missouri's case, Secessionists had been plotting for years to remove the State from the Union and add it to the Confederate States of America, despite hotly contest by the opposition, who made up the majority of the State's population.

The subterfuge would have culminated in attack on the largest stockpile of arms in a Southern State, if not for a Union officer being able to see through the lies and ambushing the would be attack force, capturing them to a man and seizing cannons and other weapons that came from seized armories as far away as Louisiana.

The weapons still bore their armory names on them. As did the other military supplies. All of them having Federal Military markings and serial number, making identifying them a matter of child's play.

The State government then tried to make it look like it had been the Union to attack first and were invading. The officer was later granted command and his ineffectual superior recalled and he put an end to the State government's lies. It was forced to flee after being defeated by State Loyalists and Federal troops in only a single battle.

Though, unfortunately, a later battle ended in defeat and the death of the officer at a place called Wilson's Creek. Fortunately, the Unionists had struck with such vigor, that despite their defeat, the rebels had been dealt a heavy blow and forced to retreat.

Thus Missouri was held for the Union and despite one last attempt at gaining Missouri, by that time, the State was staunchly Union as weapons meant to arm Secessionists in the State went unused and were carried back unused and as an eyesore for troops who lost friends over a worthless campaign.

With the Union's victory, the nation ended slavery, though divides would remain and still, on occasion, affect America even today. That was how deep those wounds ran and some had kept them open and bleeding for a century, before the government put an end to it all. Though those wounds are also still healing and will take time. Time that America now has to tend to itself and deal with issues long ignored.

Once the children left, happy to know that the good guys won in the end, Pina approached Steven.

"Hey Pina, what's up?" his face was blackened by soot, but those eyes that Pina had been growing to love stood out as the man removed his hat and bowed to the princess, "My pardons, milady, that was not quite correct."

When he came back up, he had a smile that threatened to split his face in two and eyes full of humor, alight so brightly, she could have seen them at night from a thousand paces.

Giving a short bow back, her own red eyes alight with amusement, "I have been wondering what is going on today? It appears festive and I could not avoid desiring to find out why, even if I could!"

Laughing together, Steven spoke up with a good and humorous tone, "Why my dear Princess, today is the day of Liberty. The birthday of the United States of America, July 4th! A day of most sacred to all Americans when we threw off the yoke of tyranny and assured our great union no less almost a century later."

Then putting his old Springfield Model 1863 over his left shoulder, where the strap kept it in place, he held out his right arm, "Would the Princess Pina care for a guided tour?"

Somehow, she wished they still spoke like that. Such gentlemanly behavior as she took the offered arm, "Why yes, I do believe I would enjoy such a thing with one of my favorite people."

The blush is not as well hidden by Steven's soot stained face, "The lady Princess, humbles this simple soldier!"

And with that, the two headed off, though Hamilton was close behind, with the rest of the knights, now on foot.

Together, the two in the lead spoke as Steven explains everything going on around them. The time period uniforms and weapons as well as drills and encampments. The stark differences between then and the First World War are startling. Even the Spanish-American War of 1898 and the Boxer Rebellion indicate how different the wars had fast become.

The so-called Indian Wars are clearly not the highpoint in the US Military's history. In fact, the wars are more of an embarrassment than something to be celebrated. Though they provided learning and knowledge, which was used to better effect during the Philippine-American War or, at the time, the Philippine Insurrection.

That was when America became a Colonial Power itself. Though it only held the position for less than 50 years and then withdrew home, save from some small territories and protectorates, most of the latter later went on to their own independence.

The group eventually moved on to where there is food and drink and began to rapidly sample American dining, which included foods from around Earth and even some native Falmart foods given American twists.

Which would explain the large number of other soldiers and even civilians from Earth going around and enjoying themselves. The Americans apparently always celebrated their 4th of Julys with festivals, music, and parades. They are light hearted affairs meant to celebrate than remember and people could enjoy themselves happily.

After everyone had their meals, a few regretting eating a bit too much or now suffering sugar highs, which made all who know what those are wince in sympathy when they come out of them, they moved back to the games.

Here, some of the funniest moments in the short history of the Rose Knights would happen.

Such as when Panache Fure Kalgi sat down to participate in a Dunking Game and got dunked by a common child on the first shot!

The woman came up gasping for air, having ignored warnings from those knowledgeable, thankfully, the white clothe in their usual uniforms and armor was created with special material that kept it from being see through when wet.

Still that did nothing for being wet right down to her underclothes. Though Panache took it again, calling it luck. It took several tries by several people, but she was dunked by Grey who decided to give it a shoot.

Grey had to work hard not to burst out laughing at Panache's drowned cat glare.

The rest of the Rose Knights couldn't help themselves, even as Pina helped Panache out of the water.

Rory Mercury couldn't help herself and decided to give it a try, claiming as a demigoddess, she wouldn't be so easily dunked.

Panache got her three times with all three of her shots.

Afterwards, it seems Rory was dunked every second shot. The Apostle though took it extremely well. Saying she had to say something and thus cursing herself to be regularly dunked.

The games are greatly varied with some more familiar than others. There is also games that nobles and royals often attend throughout the continent, like wrestling, though some were restricted due to 'factors' as they were kindly put.

Grey had taken Norma and gone to check one out. They came back to report that it had been wrestling between women in rather short clothes. Outfits called swimsuits and the match had been in mud. Apparently Sergeant Shino Kuribayashi from 3rd Recon of the JSDF had taken on a Chinese woman from the Kinmen Artillery Group Expeditionary Battery of the ROCA.

Though they knew Kuribayashi to be tough, the Chinese woman had won in the end. Though it was the effects of their outfits, the mud, and the fact both were about the same size in the front that made the matter to keep children out.

Two of Pina's sugar high knights then decided to try out the wrestling. Pina and Steven both tried to talk them out of it, but the two were simply, well… They were on a sugar high.

Pina and her knights then watch the following disaster. The first knight lost her fight when she took on a British woman from one of the elite Guard companies. The other almost won, but still lost to a Kuribayashi in the later match.

The two refused to leave then, until they won several matches and defeated one another. As such, the two stayed, being more embarrassing until they were both rendered unable to continue at they finally came off their high. Both had to be carried out on stretchers.

On the bright side, they were each 8-3 and 9-2.

They later rejoined the Rose Knights, noticeably staggering from their fights and sugar high, but otherwise just fine. Both had large bottles of water with them, though. And some vegetables to help fight off the worst of the highs. Whether it would help or not was open to discussion.

Still, they were in time for the shopping. As clothes from all over Falmart were present, among other things such as jewels, pottery, cookware, if they thought the Americans hadn't really gone all out when planning this, they weren't thinking that now. There are even things from Earth, including clothing, jewelry, everyday items, and more.

Pina couldn't help herself and held up a one-piece swimwear for women before her as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

When told there is a water park for swimming also available, Pina ended up buying a few that suited her. Though in her haste, she accidentally bought two pairs of bikinis, though those would prove tasteful and Pina had to admit, they looked really good on her.

Pina actually put on one of the bikinis. It was a tasteful number that is the same shade of red as her hair and eyes. It also covers her up respectfully. While still a bikini, it's almost like sports underwear for women. It definitely would take purposeful action for her to be exposed indecently.

She finds Steven, having cleaned up and changed into a pair of blue and green swim shorts. Though the man raises an eyebrow at seeing her in a bikini, he only smiles and calls it good looking on her. Especially as she makes it work more than the other way around.

Blushing and more than a little embarrassed, Pina goes with the man, who again offers his arm and she accidentally forgets she's wearing a bikini and folds his arm between her mounds, though both take it well when she releases Steven enough not to be so close to her.

Though the man suddenly takes her bridal style and jumps into the water, Pina screaming the whole way, only to realize he jumped into the shallows. Pina gets red faced and splashes him with water, which he retaliates and she counters and soon the two are in a full fledge water fight between them.

Several people recognize Pina, including Senators and their families and yet, they see the Princess having a time of her life, a free moment where she's a woman, potentially having decided on the man in her life.

Some of the Senators' daughters have chosen bikinis like Pina, just as tasteful in most cases. A few know they don't have daughters that have that sense, in their opinions. Others wear one pieces like their mothers and the sons and Senators themselves are dressed in swim shorts as well.

The water park is a simply amazing thing to them and the Rose Knights who join in on the fun of the park.

Water slides, pipes spraying water, dipping buckets, pools for both adults and children. Even wave motion pools and white rapid rides. There is even a few simple trenches dug out and lined with concrete that allow the visitors to just drift down and around a few circuits on floating devices.

There are even toys for kids to play with and other floating devices, such as a long one called a noodle that adults can use too.

There are even lessons on how to swim or even just float.

People enjoy themselves. The Americans, bringing to life the liberty of escaping a normal day's life to have fun. While today is special and the opening to the excitement, the Americans have something more planned.

While not considered a part of their political maneuvering, the whole 4th of July festivities, have gone over well thus far. Indeed, the Rose Knights and the Senators in UN territory for secret talks actually find themselves understanding more of the capabilities of the people of Earth. Desiring some of that knowledge themselves and the skills that go with it, they think peace would be a better idea.

After all, what has conquering got them when it comes to water parks and dunking contests!

Plus, the UN's advanced indoor plumbing is much better than their own. Hot and cold running water on demand? Lights at all hours of the day and night? Honestly, the idea of peace has a stronger merit now.

Hot dogs, hamburgers, soda? These are things they can't conquer. They have to trade for or learn to make for themselves. Which makes this idea of peace that much better.

But as that thought settles in, word begins to spread of the festivities.

Well, had been spreading. The Americans had made no secret of their requests for merchants. Promising big money and only initial fees and light tariffs. Flexible ones too that would allow merchants big and small to walk away with profits they couldn't imagine.

As such, many merchants had come from far and wide. Word had also spread that anyone wishing to visit for a few days could as well. No matter the status, the Americans would cover most costs. Even provide transportation once a person reaches the UN's territory.

Promises the Americans have been keeping up with.

Not only to Alnus, including many pilgrims wanting to check on Alnus and its religious sites, but to other American posts where there were promises of food and games.

Many people, curious as to why the Americans had put out such a big word had followed through. Even a lord, whose father currently is one of the many lords wounded and captured by the Allies during the opening year of war, ventured to investigate.

The lord was surprised when told his father was recovering and had only recently regained conscious after being knocked out in battle and that his younger brother, who had been reportedly killed in battle, was actually alive and fine and holding talks on their country's behalf while looking after their father.

The festivities and respect given by the Americans made the lord send for his family. His entire family. Upon arrival they learned the Americans were doing no harm to their men and that they could leave when they decided too. More to the point, they were invited to the festivities and honestly, they quickly proved eager to join the fun.

The improvement in roads in UN territory, thanks to their more advanced techniques and equipment as well as skill and knowledge, are also a highlight that many visitors are surprised by as their are multiple placements to allow movement along the roads and highways without danger to anyone, though there is always danger, it is effectively minimized.

After enjoying the park and all it has to hold, including the diving pools and most especially the slides, Pina, still dressed in her bikini, but now with a gold colored wrap around her waist, is walking to see some of the plays and musicals that are planned for the day.

With her, as always arm and arm since he offered it, Steven is enjoying a good drink of that ubiquitous red can that follows Americans everywhere. Pina even has one in hand, marveling at the cool feel of the simple metal. To produce so much metal as to be disposal, that is something she struggles to wrap her mind around even now.

But still, she finds herself falling in love with the wonders of the world beyond the Gate.

Soon they arrive at one of the theaters that had been set up. The two sitting down. The Rose Knights going each their own way and Pina giving Bozes Co Plesti her best as she was enjoying the day now with one of the Japanese sergeants from the 3rd Recon.

No longer caring if she's recognized, let alone seen, Pina holds herself close to Steven who shares smiles with her. The two clearly on a date for the day. A good time to have a date too.

As the two wait for the show to begin, vendors are selling food stuffs. The two get American treats.

Though originally German, the Hot Dogs they order are good and they even get some popcorn and more soda to go with it. The two are not the only ones having a merrily time. As Pina can see many enjoying themselves, in fact, she sees couples who are of different species being together and groups of friends that are not any one race.

Pina then spots one of her knights, sharing a kiss with a beastman. The species she can't tell, but she won't interrupt as the two are being rather passionate. Well, were.

An American breaks them up, reminding them they are in public, though the two seem to take no offense and the American only waves the matter off as long as they keep it simple until they get a private room to themselves.

Pina isn't surprised that she and Steven are holding hands. The two smiling at one another when the look at each other. They are only parted by the partition to put one's drink and arm upon. But that doesn't mean they will remain parted once the show is over.

Indeed, as the show begins, with **Yankee Doodle Dandy** by George M. Cohan, setting the stage for theater that Pina had never known, she becomes more enraptured and leans into Steven who puts an arm around her waist to gently hold her and yet she can feel the caress of his hand on her side and stomach and smiles.

A few hours later and the end of the shows to clean and set up for the next, the two walk hand in hand still, close to one another, smiling and talking. The sun is sinking in the distance, but the fun has yet to end. If anything, it's getting started.

As the two walk, they find Countess Myui Formal in a two piece swimwear. With her is a boy about her age in a pair of swim trunks. Myui is dressed very similarly to Pina with a simple wrap about her waist, exposing one leg and tantalizing the other. The girl may not be as filling as Pina, yet, but being almost 13 years old, she has some time to catch up and already looks like she's heading that direction.

Steven still can't believe the girl before him is a countess. Though in the more than year he's known her, she really grown up. The girl also doesn't blame him for her father's death in battle. It was either Steven or her father when the two fought. Naturally, there could only be one winner.

As the two couples speak, the two adults learn that the boy was one of the people captured by the Empire during its attack on Tokyo. He had escaped early on and only recently been found by a patrol from his home country, Finland.

Steven and Pina had both heard something about such a fine. The boy had been taken to Italica to recover and be checked out, but he and Myui had struck up a friendship. The two seem to become like glue. More importantly, the boy had no living relatives that wanted him. So the young countess took him in as a friend and the two have been seen together ever since.

Looks like what they heard had been true. Including the part where the two seem to be getting feelings for one another, if their hands being together like the adults is any indication.

After a bit, the two couples separated and headed about their ways. The adult male hoping they don't go find a quiet and unpopulated place to 'experiment' like young kids on the cusp of puberty do.

The two adults, though, head out to get a nice dinner. At a set up of an All-American diner. The nice place serves all kinds of meals and the two enjoy an All-American meal, including a side of Falmart special that has been Americanized between locals and American Military Cooks.

The sight of Pina enjoying her first milkshake would stay with Steven until the day he dies and then after that, forever.

After paying the bill and going back out, the two just walk. Pina now having a small jacket to help keep her warm, though as she holds herself close to Steven, who happily accepts her, she feels warm already.

The night is beginning, but the fun just keeps on going. People are out laughing and enjoying themselves. Pina realizes, that this is what it is to be American. To be able to enjoy life peacefully and happily.

None of the traditional conventions that forces people to obey. Not a martial society where conquest ensures greater prosperity. Not a land where someone tells you what your life is, but what you can make for yourself, good or bad.

When Steven suddenly tilts her head up and leans down, Pina closes her eyes and accepts. The two of them kissing deeply. Just as the first firework goes up into the sky. Accompanied by music and light effects.

For them, though, they just want to find a quiet place.

Where the two of them, is all that matters. Especially after Pina finds something being slipped on her fingers. Her instincts making her break the kiss just long enough…

"Yes."

As more fireworks detonate, as though to celebrate their newfound life together.

 **XxXxX**

 **July 4th, 79th Year of the Unified Star Calendar**

 **Jade Palace, Sandera**

 **XxXxX**

Retired Empress Pina I, now simply Pina Co Ryan, makes her way through the main hall of her last estate.

So much has happened since that night, almost a century ago. So much indeed. Her marriage, first child, ascension to the throne, concluding the Sanderan Civil War with her jealous half-siblings, especially her brothers Diablo and Zorzal, and then the developments that happened afterwards.

So many years had gone by since then and all that excitement.

It's only natural, that her older husband passed away first. Only a few years ago no less.

It took her longer than when she was younger, so much younger, but she arrived on the balcony overlooking the capital.

The contrast to when she was a young woman is sharp. The city is alight with the latest in technology where once it was lit only by wood and simple oils. Buildings also reached high, well above the Old Palace, which itself was built atop a high ridge.

Wide roads could also be seen as vehicles traveled. Sidewalks even existed and even moved in some areas. Others were elevated walkways and there are elevated trains.

Such is the capital now.

But one thing hasn't changed.

The first firework explodes in the sky, at the same time that she and her husband shared their first kiss so long ago. The very night he had proposed to to her and she accepted. The two of them marrying happily and living good lives as Empress Regent Pina I and Emperor Consort Steven of America. They had two children within their first two years of being married.

Princess Astoria and Prince Maximilian. Both children grew up along with their siblings to be beloved by the people. Of course, given her long reign, none of her children gained the throne.

Not until Pina II, Astoria's third child.

The music begins to reach her old ears. She sits next to a picture of her late husband, enjoying the evening as the Empire's celebrates Pina II's first child's 10th birthday. Ironically, no less, on the 4th of July in America.

 _'Same day, eh?'_ she hears her husband's younger voice. _'What are the chances, Pina?'_

"Low, so very low," Pina answers back, enjoying the privacy as the staff enjoyed the fireworks elsewhere.

 _'Murica,'_ Steven chuckles, _'I remember when that was an insult back in the day.'_

"So long ago," Pina agrees remembering how America had gain big with their marriage. Presided over not only High Priests of Falmart, and even Rory, but also Christianity's own Catholic Pope, despite how neither were Catholic, but Steven had taken it as a great honor and so had Pina, who had cried so happily when they had finally been wed for life.

 _'I remember how Uncle went all out to make it work,'_ Steven's laughter rung in her ears as the Imperial Army Grand Citadel Cadets march by their young princess, holding Imperial and American flags.

"One of the few times he abused his power for selfish reasons and no could fault him," PIna smiles in memory.

Pina takes a moment, in between the fireworks, to see a pair of pictures.

Her and Steven in their youth, as Commander of the Order of the Rose Knights and Second Lieutenant, commanding 3rd Platoon of Torrent Company.

Then her and Steven as Empress Pina I and Emperor Steven, so much older. That was when Pina was stepping down. Steven passed away only a year and half later.

 _'Hey now,'_ Steven defends himself, _'Not my fault! That damn Zorzal knows how to be a pain, I'll tell you that!'_

"I know," Pina could see the differences.

Her once vibrant red hair was reduced to being stark white. Her once beautiful and firm form, now round and soft. Her once bright red eyes a dull glow, like the burning embers of fire just about to die. She had lost considerable height as well and her back and neck no longer supported her to stand upright. Legs once so strong and firm felt like jelly and pudding and she always needed a walker to get around.

 _'But you're still beautiful,'_ Steven told her seriously, _'Even now. To me and always. Pina, that hasn't changed since we first meant. As when I lay my eyes on you, I only see what I saw all those years ago, standing there, embarrassed and a little frighten after you knock Youji for a loop and me cross eyed.'_

"Oh stop it!" Pina couldn't stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks and making them red.

 _'Now_ that's _the Pina I know!'_ came the teasing tone.

"We were so young then," the clocks chimed after midnight somewhere and the fireworks had long since tapered off and ended, _'I felt so full of life.'_

 _'You are full of life Pina,'_ Steven holds out his hand to her, _'So let's go on the next adventure, just the two of us!'_

 _'Just the two of us,'_ the red haired woman smiles as she takes her husband's hand, 'Why do I doubt that?'

'Okay, the others will be along as well,' Steven admits with a laugh, _'Though I can see some alone time with you and I intend to fulfill that vision.'_

 _'How did I fall in love with you,'_ Pina teases back with a smile, as the two walk away from the balcony, dressed as they had been all those years ago, _'Oh wait? Sparkling personality and dependability among other traits, such as loyalty and a big ole heart inside that soldier.'_

 _'And more,'_ Steven smiles down at his wife as they walk.

 _'For both of us,'_ Pina smiles up at her husband.

 **XxXxX**

 _"We interrupt this regularly scheduled broadcast to announce the following,_ " the news anchor's eyes glistened as he struggle to say the words he did not want to. The veteran newsie having been there for nearly half of her rule and hearing of her legendary exploits from those who had been there and seeing the records himself, he had always been awed by the two and now, _"I regret to inform the public that Her Retired Majesty, former Empress Pina I, has passed away some time last night on the 5th of July."_

The crowd took the news with shock, as everyone stop what they were doing to look to images of the once great empress that still covered their city, even years after she retired.

 _"Officials are stating she passed away peacefully,"_ the anchor had to wipe away tears as his composure fell apart, _"She appears to have-"_ he broke down unable to continue.

And he wasn't the only one.

For people who can recall her long rule since she became Empress upon the retirement of her father, the late Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, a hundred years ago due to the failed coup by the ex-Prince Zorzal El Caesar, the loss of Pina was a heavy blow.

The first true ruling Empress and a woman so dedicated to her people, that the Empire had only grown so much richer for having her.

Now she is gone. Suddenly and without warning. The people's grief spilled out, immediately at her sudden passing.

At least with Steven of America, they had had warning and time. The man dying of old war wounds. Something that had been hard as he had brought great reforms and advancements to their military. Under him, they were able to integrate their military into that of United Nations Forces.

Under both of them, Sanderan had gone from a medieval empire at the height of its power and taken it to the stars. The Mass Drivers, Linear Drives, and the lone Space Elevator are the most visible symbols of how their country has prospered.

And under them, the Verans had gain a seat on the Imperial Senate, the first non-human race to do so. The arts and culture of their Empire had thrived as the barriers between races fell apart and were cast into the past. Politics had changed and for the better as new minds and faces entered the Senate.

Falmart became united under the Empire's flag and then entered into space, traveling the Star Ocean to and from Earth as Earth does the same.

Two worlds, once united by a magical gate and literally worlds apart had become one united superpower in space.

Now, the second person of two people to make that happen for the Empire is lost.

And all they can feel is grief, though a few feel relief.

After all, the Pina I at least didn't die on her granddaughter's birthday.

 **XxXxX**

 **And that is my 4th of July story. Whether it is an Alternative Universe Story or part of the main story, remains to be seen.**

 **Not bad if I say so myself. Wrote this in less than ten hours, including having to go to work.**

 **Okay, the original file became corrupted. Hopefully this fixes the problem.**


End file.
